Timeline
These are some of the dates that are mentioned or happened in the trilogy. A long long time ago Giant insects roamed the Earth until disappearing into Scarazand. 1397 Inigo Marcellus is born. 1850 November 23rd Dorian & Caleb Rust are wondering around inside of the the volcano on the Tithona Archipelago, they get trapped inside a cave and after becoming victims of Kafka beetle, they turn into giant beetles and discover Scarazand. 1874 Queen Victoria comes to Dragonport, August Catcher and his sister meets her with preserved flowers making the Queen suprised that they don't smell. '1883' April 2nd August Catcher stuffs his first Sparrow. He skips school this day as well. 1899 December 14th August Catcher invents the Elixir of Life. December 15th #The date Tom Scatterhorn first travels back in time to where he meets friends like Noah & Abel Cuddy and August Catcher. He also goes back to this time to try and kill The Queen using the lightning, his echo kills Don Gervase just as the lightning strikes destroying Scarzand and thus creating an alternate future. 1924 December 22nd August Catcher was dining at the Ritz Hotel, in the company of Bucephelus Drem, the Swiss chemest who explained his theory on extracting gold from seawater. 1953 May 12th The heading of the Dragonport Mercury is "Sir Henry Scatterhorn's Mysterious Disappearance". 1961 November 28th August Catcher, Henry Scatterhorn & Nicholas Zumsteen buy the Mesmerion from Geronimo on Tithona. 1965 January 24th A huge volcanic eruption causes the Tithona Archipelago to sink beneath the waves into the pacific ocean, causing the inpiration for The Deluge. 1996 Lotus is born. Her mother Amy Dix leaves her in a pram where Don Gervase steals her and asks a nurse to look after her until she is four. 2000 Lotus Zumsteen is sent to live with strict Nuns. 2001 Poppy & Sam Scatterhorn come to Dragonport and meet Jos and Melba and realise their relation. In alternate future Sam and Poppy visit the park and see the Echo Statue compelling them to visit the Scatterhorn Museum. Tom Scatterhorn is about 3 years old. 2007 Don Gervase tells Lotus what she is and asks her to help him find the Elixir of Life. 2009 Tom went to the Scatterhorn Museum to stay while Poppy went to find Sam in Mongolia. This is where he first found out about the Time Holes. He first met all the animals and discovered they are alive. Don Gervase and Lotus look for the Elixir of Life in this time. 2010 Tom returned to the Scatterhorn Museum where met Ern Rainbird. The Hellkiss Collection came to the museum in this year. Pearl Smoot traveled through a time hole via a weather balloon in this year as well. 2011 Tom Scatterhorn is staying at the museum for the whole summer. Don Gervase approches him at the train station. The great Battle of The End is estimated to have happened in this year. 2168 December 13th Tom arrives at The Asylum because of Ern Rainbird. He first meets Mr. Grimal and some of the Asylum's prisoners. Category:Miscellaneous